Don't be Jealous
by dontspeak.finchel
Summary: New guy at school flirts with Rachel. She tells Finn and he isn't to happy about it, but no worries Rachel shows him exactly how much she loves him! First story! so...not amazing yet! one-shot


It was a regular day at school. Rachel was standing at her locking, getting her books for last period. When she got her last book, she went to close her locker when it just, shut. She looked to her side and came face-to-face with a young man who looked about her age. Rachel had never seen him around school so she could only assume he was a new student. the boy looked like a senior, the same as her. He had brown hair and fair skin. He was about six inches taller than her and was clad in a football jacket. Rachel could only wonder why he was standing here staring at her. So she decided to ask him. "um.. Hi, Im Rachel Berry. Are you new here?" Rachel said. he gave her a wide, white smile and answered " yeah! its my first day here! my name is Kyle, Kyle Johnson." Rachel looked around, somewhat unamused. " I just think your like really pretty and hoping you could show me around?" Rachel looked at him in complete shock. know one has ever talked to Rachel that way, well except her boyfriend finn, of course. She just couldn't comprehend how this cute boy could call her pretty. "well school is almost over, but definitely tomorrow" Said Rachel showing him a smile. _I'm not flirting with him or anything i'm just smiling at the nice boy. _"well yeah that would be really cool of you, and I meant what I said before. I think you really are cute..can I maybe have your number?" Kyle said putting his hand on Rachel's arm. Rachel again was in shock, did he really just ask for her phone number? and call her pretty? For a SECOND time! She knew were he was getting with this and she didn't want to play this game. I mean he can look all he wants, but of course Rachel was taken and happy. "actually, I have to get to class. We can talk tomorrow!" Rachel said trying to get away from a sticky situation. Kyle looked a little hurt but kept his smile on his face "yeah I do too, I guess Ill see you tomorrow, gorgeous" he said with a wink and then walked away to his last class of the day. Rachel was exactly right with what she was thinking, that boy was definitely trying to flirt with Rachel. She shook her head and walked to her last class.

Rachel ran to her car in the pouring rain. She was gonna meet Finn after school at her house for some studying and...some yanno "other stuff". When Rachel pulled into her driveway she was surprised to see Finn's car already parked outside. She walked up inside and went straight to her room. She saw Finn lying on her bed waiting for her. "Hey baby!" Finn said enthusiastically. Rachel just smiled at him while he got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then they both sat on her bed while she got her books out. Finn could tell something was up because of Rachel's lack of regular enthusiasm. so he asked "Rach? is everything okay? you seem...off." Rachel looked at him quickly and responded "no" in a fast, panicky voice. That's when Finn knew something was wrong. He put a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder and began to try to help her relax. Rachel just stared at him with wide eyes. " Rachel, I'm going to ask again. I know something is bugging you and I want you to tell me. You can trust me and maybe I could help?" Finn said in a low and soothing voice. Rachel sighed and turned to face him. "well, If you really want to know. I was at school today and some boy came up to me and started kinda flirting with me...only a little though" Rachel said in a low voice, ashamed to be telling this to her boyfriend. Finn had to admit hearing that made him feel weird. He didn't know if it was jealously, but it sure did seem like it. Thinking about it made him quite mad!_ How dare some other idiot flirt with my girlfriend! doesn't he know she's MY girlfriend, who even is this guy? did Rachel flirt back, oh god I hope not! _"Finn..?" Rachel asked noticing his lack of response or any look on his face for that matter. Finn heard Rachel say his name which kind of brought him back from his thoughts. "oh..." Finn said, looking down. Finn thought that its better he doesn't get mad at her cause then they would just both end up getting upset, and he would never want to do that to Rachel. Rachel saw that he was sad by this. She reached out and put a hand on his thigh to calm him down. " Finn, listen to me. I didn't flirt back. I was actually quite uncomfortable with the whole thing. Trust me Finn, I love you and only you. There is no reason to be worried or sad, I only want you because you are perfect and my true love. Believe me Finn, I can't even look at another guy the way I look at you. I'm yours forever, baby." Rachel said hoping he would realize that all she just said was completely true. Finn looked up at Rachel and could tell she meant what she said. He never loved someone more than he loved her. She always made him feel special and loved. Finn smiled and told Rachel "I know Rachel, I feel the same exact way about you. I guess I just get a little insecure and jealous sometimes." Rachel nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. Hell, even she gets like that a lot of the time, but she always has Finn there to reassure her how much he loves her. And Right now Rachel is going to do just that. Rachel looked around skeptically "Finn, you know how much I love you and I don't mind showing you exactly how much I love you. But not through words, more like actions." Finn chuckled silently knowing what she was talking about. She tended to ramble at these sort of things. Finn smiled at Rachel before leaning in to give her a deep kiss. Finn loved when him and Rachel would kiss, he honestly could kiss her for hours and still enjoy every moment of it. Rachel smiled into the kiss and layed back giving Finn the chance to lean over her, continuing their kiss. Finn ran his hands up and down Rachel's body, which Rachel responded by putting her tongue into Finns mouth to touch his own tongue. Finn and Rachel ended up doing that for hours, just enjoying each other's kiss and touch. One thing that anyone could see was that Finn and Rachel really cared for each other and loved each other so much. That love was expressed in many different ways for them, but it was always the same.


End file.
